


moonlight-stained tears

by riiorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know how to write, M/M, did i mention that i love riddle, fluff if u squint, i haven't made it past episode 1 pls forgive me if they're ooc, i love riddle i would d word for him, the scenarios portrayed are unlikely to happen but wtv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiorin/pseuds/riiorin
Summary: "It's not healthy to keep bottling up all that stress and anxiety, you know." he muttered.Riddle muttered a response, "I don’t know what you’re talking about.""Believe it or not dorm head, you do have feelings," Ace quirked from beside him.aka the riddle being emotionally constipated fic
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Riddle Rosehearts-centric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	moonlight-stained tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wonkieee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkieee/gifts).



> HELLO quick warning luvs i havent finished anything past episode 1 because im too lazy but im in love with heartslabyul i love them all🥺👉🏼👈🏼 aND ALSO ANOTHER WARNING this is a scenario that i personally think is super unlikely to happen in twst soooo yeah enjoy?? i can't write im sorry 
> 
> title change: my turn to cry -> moonlight-stained tears
> 
> title from exo's "my turn to cry" uwu

The sun was bright, the sky was blue, his morning tea was still hot, the garden looked well-kept; perfect.

It was until Riddle did his usual rounds at the dorm. The hallway that was littered with students all moved away from him, cowering in fear. Some whispers were immediately arising as he passed by some of them. 

"Man, the dorm head still scares me!"

"Riddle-san never fails, it's amazing how he's able to keep his class standing!"

He walked and continued walking, not paying the usual chatter of any mind. His "queen of hearts" act was over already, could they not see the drastic difference between his strict self and his casual self?

"Rosehearts-san is really scary and he thinks that everyone's forgiven him already, I definitely haven't! I wonder why Trey-senpai and Cater-senpai even stick with him, he's just like a little brat!" 

He paused slightly from shock and felt all the students around him flinch. He wanted to curse out the person who just said that, wanting to cast his unique magic upon that student, but he was afraid they'd say that he was the same old dictator. He shook his head and continued walking. 

As soon as he was outside, Riddle immediately took a breather. He felt like exploding, collapsing, swearing, and breaking down. A swarm of emotions was suddenly coursing through him. 

Anger, pain, jealousy, confusion, and all sorts of emotions. He tried to collect himself as he saw a few students approaching the main entrance to the dorm. He moved swiftly towards the maze garden. The roses he loved so dearly before suddenly brought him panic.

He could remember clearly the past events involving his overblotted self. All the damage that took place in the garden, pain strikes him and he decides to leave the dorm and just focus on calming himself down. 

He walked to wherever his feet led him to. He thought walking could remove the thoughts clouding his mind; it did the opposite. Do Trey and Cater only stay with him out of pity? Did they actually hate him? With all his doubts, he proceeded to the cafeteria where he'd hopefully eat away his worries.

* * *

"Hey dumbass, you forgot your homework at the table." Ace said as he arrived at the table, slapping the notebook on Deuce's head.

"Owー! Oh, hey thanksーwait who are you calling a dumbass?!" Deuce retorted as he stared at the redhead with feral eyes.

"You," Ace sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Good morning." he continued and kissed Deuce's cheek. 

Yuu and Grim stared at Deuce who was about to explode from embarrassment. He was barely able to formulate a reply but he managed to spit out a small good morning.

Out of thin air, Riddle suddenly appeared at their table.

"Rule 739 of the Queen of hearts, public display of affection is not allowed while a single person is with you." the small redhead said as he loomed over the first years.

Ace grunted, "Dorm head, I thought you were done with your helicopter parent phase!"

"Stop talking back to me! Off with your head!" Riddle growled out. 

Ace and Deuce screamed out loud. 

Yuu stared at Riddle puzzled, "Riddle-san? are you feeling okay? would you like me to get Trey-senpaiー" 

Before Yuu could finish, Riddle clutched his magical pen and looked at him menacingly as soon as Yuu spoke about his childhood friend.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for your concern," and for such a sentence, Riddle's face definitely did not look thankful at all.

He turned back to the first-year duo, "Make a 50 page essay of how you got into this situation andー," before he could finish his statement Trey and Cater arrived and stared at the couple with matching locks on their necks.

"Riddle?" Trey asked, confused.

"What do you want?" the smaller spat out, voice laced with venom. 

At that moment, Riddle was suddenly aware of all the commotion he was causing. Some were staring at him in fear. His breath hitched. He quickly stepped out of the cafeteria and decided that he'd try to calm down through studying so he proceeded towards the library. 

He brushed past all the people blocking the way. His friends shouting, all set aside. though it was fine. They weren't really his friends, just sticking with him out of pity, he was lonely once again. 

Scratch that, he's always been lonely.

As he arrived at the library, he quickly scurried his way through the thousands of books and got whatever advanced book he could get his hands on. He tried to clear up his mind with as much information as could get but he ended up just slamming his face on the book he was 'reading'.

His tears threatened to spill. As much as he wanted to deny his feelings, he couldn't. Whenever he tried to tell himself that they did care about him, it just made him dwell upon everything even more. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a hand slam on the table he was sitting at. 

"Riddle!" Trey exclaimed.

Said man was frozen on the spot.

"What happened? Are you alright? Do you need anythingー"

Riddle grits his teeth in frustration, "Shut up! I don't need your false pity!"

He stomped off as fast as he could, back to his room.

"Riddle wait!" he heard Cater say from behind him. 

Huh, Cater was in on this too? When will they stop caring for me?

What makes you think they even care about you? 

Riddle clenched his eyes shut and ran towards the dorm.

Shut up.

They never even liked you in the first place! You're too annoying for them.

Shut up.

You're just a spoiled brat, you're not worth their time.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he screamed as he shut the door behind him.

"Riddle! please, open the door!", Trey yelled out as he repeatedly slammed his fist on the door.

He hid in his bedsheets clutching a pillow and screaming bloody murder into it. He heard the door click and stopped screaming for a moment. He glanced at the door and saw Cater, Ace, Deuce, and even Yuu behind trey.

"What do you mean false pity? Who told you that?" Trey asked calmly.

Riddle finally snapped, "Me, I told it to myself since it's always been obvious! Do you take me for a fool? Do I look stupid? Am I stupid in your eyes? Is it because you knew my personality since we were children that you decided to 'befriend' me? That you've always known I was weak? You even managed to overwrite my magic with yours in my overblotted state! Is it because I'm weak?!"

His tears finally cascaded down his cheeks, "I heard a student say that they wondered why you two were even sticking with me... and I pondered upon it and there's really nothing that you can get from being friends with me a-and... I-I..." 

He sobbed uncontrollably.

"I can't lo-lose anyone anymore! My mom despises me al-already and Iー" he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

And another pair, and another, and another, and another.

His sobs didn't stop and increased gradually.

"Pl-please d-don't let m-me become al-alone again..!" he pleaded through his sobs.

Trey waited for a while until Riddle's sobs were finally calming down. 

"It's not healthy to keep bottling up all that stress and anxiety, you know." he muttered as he combed through Fiddle's hair.

Riddle muttered a response, though muffled because his head was resting on Trey's chest, "I don’t know what you’re talking about."

"Believe it or not dorm head, you do have feelings." Ace chirped from beside him.

"I already told you to approach me whenever you become sad or are feeling anything that you don't understand, didn't I?" Trey asked as he pulled back from hugging Riddle.

"And we'd never just be your 'so-called friends', Riddle we're your friends. We'll never leave you alone no matter what." Trey continued.

Riddle let a small smile cross his face, and hummed in response.

He glanced at the people that surrounded him, he chuckled a little.

"Thank you." 

* * *

"Now can you please get these locks off of us?!" Ace exclaimed.

Yuu slapped his head, "Idiot! Can't you read the mood?!"

Deuce stood up and laughed at Ace who fell from Yuu's slap, "HAH! WHO'S THE IDIOT NOW, IDIOT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading idk what that was i cant write but uhm i love riddle rosehearts with my entire being. also i cant write im sorry 
> 
> p.s. thank u for getting me into twst i love all of them @ wonkie


End file.
